


Point-Cross-Point

by bodtany



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deaf AU, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, deaf!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtany/pseuds/bodtany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is a deaf teenager who charms Jean into learning sign language for him, and eventually confessing his feelings through signing. Super short, super fluffy, and hopefully, super well-written.</p><p>Based off of an au idea from this beautiful being:  http://teshima.co.vu/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point-Cross-Point

His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. I feel breathless. 

A finger pointed at me. 

_I_

A hand, palm facing my chest, then middle and thumb fingers touching.

_Like_

A finger pointed at him.

_You_

There is a pause. Marco's eyes light up, though he frowns as he signs:

Palm-middle finger-thumb, palm-middle finger-thumb?

_Like, like?_

A breath I did not know I was holding escapes me as I nod, and we both grin stupidly, giddily. 

There is just enough time before he is in my arms for me to reply by crossing two fists in an x-formation over my chest, and then he is kissing me, holding me, signing vehemently point-cross-point, point-cross-point in words that he knows only I will understand, and it is beautiful, and surreal, and fantastic.

_I love you, I love you._


End file.
